


Strange Secret

by EzmEmily



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), F/M, Making Love, Reader is a mermaid, Sharing a Bath, Taking a bath, a mermaid hiding the fact shes a mermaid, human mermaid transformation, like in the show H2O, so ... try hiding the fact your a mermaid and have powers from the scorer supreme, you also have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Your a mermaid .... you've been hiding it from people for years. Thinking that people would your a freak. You hid your tail and powers from all eyes. Till one day a certain Sorcerer Supreme your dating can't help himself to uncover what you hide when you take a bath





	Strange Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/gifts), [JaneDoe876](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/gifts), [SammysDove_CrowleysKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/gifts).



 

"Stephen babe.....I'm gonna take a bath" I yelled out the what I hoped was an empty sanctorum. I listen and listen but I did not hear a reply. Good.

He is either out or is fighting God only knows what in some other dimension, so I was left to myself. I ran to mine and Stephen's bedroom and grabbed what needed, I kept the good stuff like bath bombs and bubble baths hidden in a locked box under our bed. So Stephen would not use them. Ever since he used some on his beard he was always routing around for my favourite products to use. I also like to use them not only for relaxation uses but if ever anyone should accidentally walk in on me, the foam and the bright thick colours would hide my....tail

Yes I was a mermaid. Well half mermaid. My dad was a normal human and my mother was full blooded mermaid. Woman on top and fish on the bottom, beautiful long hair and a singing voice that would literally send men to their deaths. The whole reason I was born was that my dad saved my mothers life from being stuck in a fishing net. She was grateful and he was mesmerised by her beauty. So they spent the night together and when he woke she was gone, but hey there are kids out there who's parents have had even worse ways of how they met. Nine months later my dad opened the door and saw a small basket on the doorstep. No note. I doubt my mother could read English let alone write it. Just dumped outside his house in a seaweed weaved basket, with a little aqua green tail poking out 

My father did not want me either. So I was passed around like a hot potato till by some act of God I ended up at Kamar-Taj. it was the Ancient One who raised me, taught me how to control my powers that manifested in me when I was in my early teens. As if being a teenager is hard enough. Try being a teenage mermaid who suddenly one day froze a cup of water, that was being drunk out of at the time, to a students face. Now that is hard 

It was thanks to the Ancient one that I learned to control the powers I had inherited as well as the teachings at Kamar-Taj. She also unlocked my past. I had no idea who I was or where I came from till she showed me. She was the only mother I ever knew

When she died I thought I would lose my mind

Well I would have if it was wasn't for certain Doctor Stephen Strange. The love of my life 

I met him when he first came to Kamar-Taj. He came here to get help in healing his hands but ended up staying and learning the Mystic Arts. I had to admit the first I saw him, even under the wild man hair and beard he was very handsome. His eyes were like a swirling ocean of blue and green and a few flecks of gold. But his attitude back then was not exactly winning. His status as a world class neurosurgeon, he was extremely good at what he did and was paid very handsomely. But the price of wealth and fame. Is a loss of yourself and pride and arrogance take over

At first me and Stephen were like chalk and cheese. We did not get along. I thought he was a prideful, stuck up, arrogant city boy. And I guess he sort of thought of me a little savage living in a temple my whole life. I really hated the way he would sometimes snicker and be disrespectful toward the teachings that he was lucky to have been allowed to learn. I often wondered why he was allowed to be here, he had no respect for the ancient magic. But the Ancient One had allowed it, she never did anything without good reason 

Overtime Stephen had excelled in the Mystic Arts, he was a top student way more advanced than any of the students. And overtime our relationship bloomed. And with a little cleaning up he was even more gorgeous. The training had done him good, he was a lot more muscular and the silver temples were to die for and the eyes were even more vibrant. I could not help but stare at him as he walked across the courtyard back and forth from the library carrying books or when he was talking with The Ancient One or Wong, who had struck up and unlikely friendship after he stole books right underneath him

And I caught the Doctor staring at me when I was sitting around reading or practising my powers. He almost caught me when I was bending water. I did not want him to know what I was. Other students thought I was some kind of freak and that I did not belong here. That I should be in the ocean with the other stinking fish. The Ancient One was the only one who knew, she promised not to tell Stephen, and that when the time was right I should tell him myself, and if he really loved me he would except me for who I was. Tail and all. 

I knew he loved me. He was so much different before he came into my life, he chose to spend whatever free time he had with me. We would walk and talk and help each other with developing our skills. And one night the Ancient One caught us making out like teenagers. She was happy for me and for him. And when she died and Dormammu had been banished he offered me to come and stay with him at the New York Sanctorum. Where we grew even closer. But I could not tell him my secret. I was so scared he would be like the others and think I was a fish tailed freak and leave me for someone who did not pop a tail at the slightest drop of water 

I left our bedroom and made my way to the bathroom. I did not notice the cloak covered figure watching me from behind the corner 

I entered the bathroom and used a spell to make sure the door was triple locked. I filled the enormous circle bath with water and added table salt. I preferred to bath in salt water it was so relaxing. I stripped out of my clothes and dove straight in. The water bubbled and foamed around me as my legs turned into my aqua-green tail and my hair went from my natural colour to a bright neon blue. I hung my tail over the edge of the tub and lent back into the warm salty water as it continued to fill 

Suddenly I heard and crackling sound and saw a faint orange glow. I bolted up and saw to my horror, Stephen stepping though a portal he made. His eyes darted from mine to my tail currently in full view, hanging over the bathtub side. I shot to the back of the tub and hunched up to try and hide my tail and hair in vain

"Stephen, get out"

"Y/N....you have a ..a" 

"A tail...."


End file.
